


Friendly Enemies

by ThundercatsLadyHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, Contains slight swearing, Evil villains friendship fluff, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Lunataks/Mutants friendship fluff, Mutants friendship fluff, Other, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/ThundercatsLadyHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackalman was always seen as the cowardliest member of the Mutants. Never respected by his fellow Mutants, or the Lunataks. But only one person saw through his cowardly ways and thinks of him as a valuable asset and a friend, Alluro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Enemies

Jackalman sat there at the table with one leg resting on the wooden surface and the other dangling over the edge of his seat. His amber eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair a bit. The canine hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. He’d usually be bullied by Monkian and Slithe or one of the Lunataks into helping them with some devious plan to take care of the Thundercats. But the plans always failed. Somehow whatever ideas his fellow evil doers concocted would backfire and blow up in their face, or Lion-O – the blasted Lord of the Thundercats – would call his friends to rescue him. It was his sword. The Sword of Omens was at the very heart of the problems.

His face broke out into a grimace at the unsettling thought. He opened his eyes and sat straight in the chair now. Whenever the Lunataks’ or Mutants’ plans fail, he was always to blame.

 _Everything always ends being my fault!_ Jackalman thought bitterly, _it’s never Slithe’s or Monkian’s fault. No, it was always Jackalman’s fault. Poor, stupid Jackalman!_ These words seemed to burn strongly in his heart. If he could, he would be the one to tear Slithe and Monkian a new one. Hell, even Vultureman blamed him for his own blunderings. His fellow Mutants never really did appreciate the efforts he put into their plans. But there was always one person among all of his cohorts that seemed to at least appreciate the hard work he did and that was the Lunatak, Alluro.

Jackalman disliked violence. He was a coward. He couldn’t help it, but yet, he admired Alluro’s cunning ways. After his own little feeble rebellion had failed, Alluro had congratulated him on getting enough guts – and having the courage – to take matters into his own hands. Alluro was always for independent work, individuality. Sure, the troll always worked with his fellow Lunataks, but Alluro always seemed to do his own thing.

Jackalman’s eyebrows furrowed at this thought, but his thoughts were broken before they could even start as he heard Slithe’s hissing voice calling to him from elsewhere in Castle Plun-Darr.

“Jackalman! Come to the communications room immediately, Alluro wishes to speak to you! Yessss?”

Jackalman felt confusion tugging at his lips.

 _Speak of the devil priest!_ The Canine Mutant rose from his chair. Picking up his mace, he walked out of the lounge room and walked through the halls of his home. A few Reptilian Guards hissed not-so pleasant greetings at him, but he didn’t really care. He always ignored the guards because they all sided with Slithe. Jackalman’s own guards were nowhere in sight. They were still on Plun-Darr. How he missed his tribe…

Warmth enveloped the male as he walked into the Communications Room. Slithe’s green arms were crossed over his chest, his red reptilian eyes glaring at him. Slithe has always wanted to jump at the chance in working with the Lunataks – particularly Alluro or Chilla. They were the more renowned members of Luna’s crew. A hiss escaped from the Mutant’s lips as he glared darkly at Jackalman. This made Jackalman’s ears flatten back a bit. _Why does this stupid reptile make me feel so worthless all the time?_

“Make it sssshort, yesss? Me and Monkian are waiting for a call from Ratar-O.” The Lizard growled and he pushed past the Dog, walking out of the room.

The tension only lifted slightly at Slithe leaving the room. Quickly recomposing himself, Jackalman walked over to the control panel. When he pushed a button on the controls, the pale face of Alluro appeared on the display screen. He felt his entire body rippling from shock. He was almost shaking – not from fright, but from excitement. Ever since Alluro had learned of Jackalman’s little rebellion awhile back, the two have been bouncing ideas back and forth of some possible ways of forming a new rebellion. One that would shake Third Earth to its very core. It was going to take a lot of calculation and cunning – and not to mention, Alluro and Jackalman are the only ones that could know about the plans, lest Luna, Slithe, or Mumm-Ra, or even Captain Shiner try and jumping in on the plan.

Any outside forces, aside from the Dog and Troll, could blow the plans to bits. “Well, hello there, Jackalman.” Alluro’s charismatic voice rang through the room. It made Jackalman smile with glee. The dog Mutant kept himself composed as he responded with a sheepish smile.

“H-hello, Alluro.” Jackalman quickly coughed into his hand, making sure that his voice didn’t come off as weak or cowardly. He saw concern flickering across Alluro’s face for a split second before his usual indifferently cunning mask appeared.

“Caught a nasty cold, have you?” under Alluro’s icy voice was the tiniest hint of kindness. It was only evident if you could read past Alluro’s cunning and icy exterior.

Jackalman’s eyes went wide a bit at hearing his friend’s concern and he quickly shook his head, his ears laying back a bit. “N-no, I was just clearing my throat a bit.” he mumbled lightly.

“Ah,” was Alluro said before lapsing into silent thought. The Lunatak looked elsewhere for a second before looking back at Jackalman. “If you did, I was going to say that I can brew up some medicine for you.” He said softly. “Speaking of which.”

Jackalman couldn’t help, staring at the Troll. The new tone Alluro took on was a bit apprehensive. Never has he heard so much hesitation in his friend’s voice. It was almost intriguing to say the least. He found himself staring at his companion with much interest.

Alluro rubbed the back of his neck. His lips curled back into a frown as a loud screech – obviously Luna – was heard in the background. He quickly turned back to the video screen. “Meet me in the Enchanted Forest in an hour. I have to tell you some interesting information, my friend. Can you make it?” Alluro asked.

“Ah, yes! Yes! I can!” Jackalman could barely control the excitement within his voice as he replied to the question. His golden eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. Perhaps they were going to start hatching their plan now?

“Alright then. The Enchanted Forest. One hour. Come alone!” Alluro reminded him before the screen flashed to off mode. Jackalman began to pound. His friend, his chum, was going to reveal something of worth. His mind could only race with possible ideas of what Alluro was going to tell him. The Dog Mutant immediately ran out of the room, running past Monkian and Slithe, almost knocking them over in the process.

Monkian let out a soft, irritable hoot as he caught himself and glared after the Canine. “What’s gotten into J-Jackalman?” The Monkey hooted with a stutter. He glanced at Slithe, who just rubbed his backside.

“That damn Alluro, that’s what.” Slithe hissed, glaring balefully in the direction their fellow Mutant went.

“What?” Monkian blinked and finally stared at his leader with complete puzzlement written on his face.

“That blasted Jackalman has been whining for weeks about us not showing him any appreciation. So, I paid Alluro to be his friend, but it seems like Alluro took it literally. Now he scowls at me keeping up with the payment of Thundrillium.” The lizard said gruffly as he crossed his arm.

Monkian blinked again and stared at the green Mutant. His tiny monkey brain didn’t quite understand why his leader would so this act of kindness for their Mutant Companion. Jackalman and Slithe never got along. They were always arguing and fighting. So, why would Slithe do something so nice for Jackalman?


End file.
